Pitz Burke
Pitz Burke (formerly Pittsburg, Pennsylvania) is a vast city of the ancients known locally as the place where Clan Cambol members travel to on their Rite of Passage but known else where as a treasure trove of artifacts and installations. Faction wise the Archiviests and Restorationists claim the ruins with both having a presence. Politically the USA and Kingdom of New Arndale claim the ruins. The city of Pitz Burke is located at the junction of the Mon and Gany Rivers which merge to create the Hio. Pitz Burke use to to be the capital of America's steel and robot industries. It is now a heavily forested ruin. Many of the factories that once lined the banks of the city's three rivers have been washed away by floods. Most of the small residential buildings have collapsed or burned. The larger quake-proof buildings of the city center still stand, but even these have lost their windows from the effects of artillery and bomb blasts. Ringing the city are large craters, the results of a fierce battle fought in the surrounding hills. With in some signs of the city's evacuation remain. Points of Interest *CEEP *Central Transport Depot *City-County Building - The building has an evil reputation as a place where people disappeared or have been assaulted by some unseen force. *The Civic Arena *Duquesne University - This area is being held as off limits by the Restorationist who bar anyone without a proper Stage III ID (won't be able to fool a person as easily as a machine) or higher. It's officially a site where artifacts are being cataloged and cleaned but it's become known now as a place where a labor gang sentenced for life works at that task. It's know because trespassers go on trail and get that sentence. The people of South Park Village do not feel brave enough to speak against it and as most who work it are Mutant Animals or Humanoid (though a few pure strain humans do work here as part of the labor gang) the largely Pure Strain Human population of the village are tolerant as it's 'not them' suffering. Fear and apathy keeps this wrong from being made right. *Horne's Department Store *Mercy Hospital *Nipon Steel Building *Pitt Stad *Rossum's Universal Robots Agriculture & Wilderness Division - This huge complex was once the main factory of the internationally famous RUR Corporation which produced an estimated 40% of the world's robots during the Shadow Years. Now the outlying buildings have been broken into and plundered. Only the megabuilding housing the assembly line for production of agricultural and ecological robots remain (both having been in high demand as the World Government worked to clean up the ecological disaster of weaponized Mutagen and to handle the vast mechanized farms that provided much of the world with food). A few warehouses also stand storing said robots. Since production at the factory stopped long before Pitz Burke had to be evacuated, the factory has remained long sealed from the effects of time, it's windows covered by duralloy shutters. The Restorationists hope to get production going again and begin transporting units to the midwest. *South Park Village - A Restorationists Community. *Western Medical Center Category:Gamma World